Electronic products, such as notebooks, have many related accessories. For example, a notebook may have accessories comprising a transformer, a power cord and a mouse. In order to prevent electronic products, such as notebooks, and related accessories thereof from being damaged during transportation, protective packaging structures are generally used to package these electronic products, so as to support and protect the objects disposed in the packaging cartons, thereby avoiding damage due to external impact. Inside the commonly-used packaging cartons, the frequently-used materials forming the protective packaging structures are, for example, plastic, paper, and metal. Of these, paper is quite popularly selected for manufacturing the packaging structures because it is easily processed, has a low technical threshold, is cheap, and can be easily printed on.
In addition, based on the principle of environmental protection, the packaging structures of paper can be produced from reprocessed paper pulp and be recycled. Moreover, unlike other materials, paper materials do not need to bear the cost of recycling. Therefore, the utilization of paper materials can reduce the ecological impact on the environment and is cheap.
Besides, in order to protect accessories of the electronic product from damage caused by collision and from being scattered in packaging carton, currently, the relative popular method is to pack the accessories of the electronic product into an accessory box and then pack the accessory box and the electronic product into the packaging carton together.
An accessory box is typically composed of a box and one or many inner spacers. With the inner spacers, the internal space of the box is separated into a plurality of deposed spaces, so that the accessories of the electronic product can be put into the deposed spaces of the accessory box, and a benefit of arrangement is obtained, thus avoiding damage caused by collision.